


Advice

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Fleur advice about dealing with Mrs. Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

Harry looked up from his book, hearing a loud noise coming closer. ''Fleur?'' he asked, seeing the source of the noise stomp past the doorway.

Fleur turned back when she heard her name and poked her head in. ''Oh, hello Harry.''

''What's got you in a huff?'' he asked in French, putting down the book.

Fleur responded in kind, with a bite to her natvie tongue. ''I can't stand Bill's family,'' she came in a moodily plopped down on the sofa. ''Especialy his mum. Arrgh, they get under my skin - all of them. I'm just some 'dumb blonde' to them, and I know it was that little bookworm who started passing the nickname around - Phlegm. They think I'm not good enough for Bill. Just a passing fancy, if you will.''

''The Tri-wizard cup thought you were good enough.''

''Tell them that.''

''Sure,'' he said sincerely.

Fleur stopped her tirade, and sighed. ''Thank you,'' she said, returning to English. Turning to Harry she asked, ''How did you start out with this family? Did they like you right off?''

''Well, for starters, I wasn't dating their son,'' he said in a mock-serious voice. Seeing Fleur smile, he continued. ''I don't know, really. I was friends with Ron, and she kinda just went all mother hen on me. I think that's one of the reason Sirius doesn't like her all that well; feels like she's trying to replace my real mum.'' He shook his head. ''Look, I know Mrs. Weasley can be, a little ... intimidating,'' he grinned at Fleur's huff, ''but, this is the first serious relationship that Bill's been in. It's new territory for her.''

''Did she ever think that maybe it's new territory for Bill and I as well?'' she interrupted.

Harry nodded. ''My advise: talk with Mr. Weasly. He's ... more understanding than Mrs. Weasley, more patient - and more fun. He's like Remus: calm, mild-mannered, easy going - but he can pull it out when he needs to. If you get him on your side, you don't have to worry much about the rest of the clan.''

''How, though?''

Harry thought for a moment. Remembering that Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, wanted to get into fashion, he asked, ''Didn't you and Gabrielle learn how to sew at a Muggle factory or something?''

Fleur perked up, delighted with talking about her sister. ''Yes. Gabrielle wanted to have knowledge of both our way and the Muggle way of doing things.''

Harry cut her off. ''Well, there you go. Mr. Weasley works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. He finds Muggles fascinating. Get in a conversation about that, and go from there.''

''Dinner!'' they heard Mrs. Weasley call through the house.

They both stood and Harry put his hands on Fluer's shoulders, noticing her tense. ''Breathe. I would also recommend getting Fred and George on your side as soon as possible. They can prank the rest of the family into submission.'' Laughing, they walked down the narrow halls to the dinning room where they saw Mrs. Weasley quickly arranging everyone to specific chairs - except for Sirius, who dispite directing, sat down at the head of the table.

''Oh here, Tonks. Why don't you sit next to Bill,'' Mrs. Weasley lightly commanded, pulling out a chair.

Uh-oh, Harry thought. ''Actually, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks was going to sit with me. I had a few questions about Auror training.'' Harry covertly grabbed Tonks' wrist as he stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a chair by Remus for her. After she sat down, he quickly occupied the seat next to her.

Fleur glared at the Weasley matriarch and made to sit with her boyfriend. She was two paces from Bill - and a still standing Mrs. Weasley - when a sudden thought came to mind. Pursing her lips and lifting her nose in the air, she struted past and took the remaining seat by a surprised Mr. Weasley. ''Potatoes?'' she asked him, already dishing food out onto her plate.

''Um-uh, yes. Yes, please,'' Mr. Weasley got out; the edges of his ears turning a deep shade of red. Seeing Molly's narrowed eyes from where she now sat with Bill, and not wanting a war to start between his wife and his potential daughter-in-law, he added, ''Would you like some beans? They're delicious. Molly has a special recipe,'' he said, nervously glancing back and forth between the two women.

''Hmm. I don't know. I prefer French style beans, obviously. I suppose I could give them a chance, though.'' Fleur dipped out a small portion and placed them on her plate.

Harry, understanding the double meaning of Fleur's well-chosen words, leaned across Tonks to whisper to Remus. ''Professor, I think my boggart's changed. What do you think it means to be afraid of what's about to happen next?''

''My answer's the same as two years ago, Harry - you're very wise,'' he whispered back, pulling out his wand - just in case.

''What do we do?'' Tonks asked them, perplexed.

''Distraction is Sirius' domain,'' Remus quietly assured her. ''He'll think of something.'' Remus loudly sniffed twice - a code from their school days.

Sirius winked once with his left eye and twice with his right. He leaned to his right and whispered to Harry, ''I'd cover my ears if I were you, pup.'' He picked up his goblet, and swinging it around, sang loudly. _''Wheeen the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amoure...!''_

''Ah,'' Harry said, slamming his hands against the sides of his head.

Sirius sung the song three times at the top of his lungs, stopping halfway through the fouth. ''Ooh, pickled peas,'' he said happily, putting down his goblet.

''Thanks,'' Harry said, as Sirius put some of the gross-looking vegatable on his plate. Yeah, Harry thought looking around at all the agreeably relieved faces in the room, Sirius was definitely good at distraction.


End file.
